


look at the stars

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Smut [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Top!Virgil, blowjob, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Virgil misses their nights under the stars, so Logan invests in something that brings the stars a bit closer.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059881
Kudos: 51





	look at the stars

Logan glanced in the mirror nervously. He knew that his boyfriend had been having a rough couple of weeks and that he needed to have something to relax and calm him down, and Logan had this idea to make things a little better for the anxious man. 

Except now that he was looking at himself in the galaxy print lingerie, the bra situated a bit awkwardly over his flat chest, the panties that left next to nothing to the imagination, and the starry-printed knee-high lace stockings, Logan was beginning to wish that he just had the idea to walk out of their bathroom naked.

But the two had initially bonded over their shared love of the stars after meeting in an astronomy 101 class their first year of college. They’d go out to view stars in the middle of the desert together, during the winter and the summer, and it was on one of those many trips that they had shared their first kiss.

Lots of time had passed since then, Virgil’s poetry collections were selling nicely, and inside them, many descriptions of constellations and those nights spent under the stars. And Logan spent his whole career looking at those stars through a closer lens, but nothing could compare to the feeling he had when it was just the two of them, sprawled out on a blanket with no one else around.

Of course, it had become harder to find the time to go out to the desert to view the stars. They’d resorted to watching documentaries and utilizing the apps on their phones to look at the stars from the roof of their apartment building, Virgil’s head resting gently on Logan’s chest.

Logan sucked in a deep breath, taking one last look at the way his blue-tipped hair curled around his squared glasses; he had settled them on the top of his head because he knew that Virgil loved that look. If he waited any longer, he knew he’d chicken out, so he turned his gaze away from the mirror and opened the bathroom door, peeking into the bedroom.

Virgil was laying on his back, staring up at the pattern of glow-in-the-dark stars they had situated on the ceiling, his headphones around his neck but the music still playing loudly enough for Logan to catch the tune. The main lights in the bedroom were out and only a small lamp in the corner was on, bathing the room in a purple hue. Logan stepped out fully, then stood there a bit awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the next, to wait and see if Virgil would notice his presence.

“Vee?” Logan’s voice came out a bit hesitant, and his face flushed bright red when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes finally land on him, the anxious man’s eyes widening. Virgil sat up abruptly, and Logan hoped that he didn’t get dizzy from moving too quickly.

“Lo… you look…” Virgil didn’t finish his sentence, his gaze trailing up and down Logan’s body, at the way the lingerie accentuated the curves that Logan did have, despite appearing to others as being a bit square. Virgil got up from the bed, depositing his headphones on the nightstand, and stepped close to Logan, one of his hands resting on Logan’s hip and the other on Logan’s cheek, eyes full of adoration. “Wow.”

“Is that… a good wow?” Logan fluttered his eyelashes at Virgil, who whined softly at the question, nodding and then dipping down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a needy kiss. Logan moved quickly, his arms wrapping around Virgil’s neck, pulling him as close to his body as possible. In his nervousness he had already become half-hard, and he could feel Virgil’s growing erection through his lounge pants. “Let me take care of you,” Logan murmured against Virgil’s lips, his hands trailing down to unzip Virgil’s hoodie and pull the black t-shirt off. 

“Lo,” Virgil’s breath was ragged as the astronomer sank down to his knees, pulling the lounge pants and boxers down with a quick hook of his thumbs. Virgil stepped out of them, one hand braced on Logan’s shoulder and the other lifting the glasses off of the top of his head, tossing them to the nightstand with a clang. Then he wound his fingers through Logan’s blue-black hair as the other leaned forward to take the tip of Virgil’s half-hard cock into his mouth, suckling harshly. “Lo, Lo, _Lo_ ,” Virgil repeated, eyes flitting shut as he moved his hips slowly, pushing further into Logan’s mouth and down his throat. Logan grazed his teeth along Virgil’s length, humming softly, and Virgil’s moaning grew needier. “Lo, if you keep at it like this, I’m not going to last,” he groaned, glancing down to see Logan’s brown eyes focused on his face, his mouth perfectly wrapped along Virgil’s length, and that was it. Virgil came down Logan’s throat with a shout, “fuck, fuck, Lo!” Logan swallowed as much as possible, a bit dribbling down his chin. Logan pulled off with a pop, glancing up at Virgil, his eyes sparkling with love. 

Virgil pulled his boyfriend back up to his feet, capturing his lips again, tasting himself on his tongue, and then reached around to grope at Logan’s ass. Logan whined at the touch, and Virgil pulled them towards the bed, pushing Logan to lay down, legs spreading a bit. Virgil’s mouth attached to Logan’s collarbone, sucking and biting as his hand reached behind him into the nightstand drawer, pulling out their bottle of lube. He used one hand to pull Logan’s panties off and then coated three of his fingers with the lube, teasing around Logan’s entrance.

“Vee…” Logan’s breath hitched as the first finger pushed in past the ring of muscle, and he arched his back, trying to rub against Virgil. “Ngh,” he gasped out, Virgil’s second finger joining the first, scissoring and stretching him out. Logan pushed back on the digits, wanting them to go deeper, so Virgil added his third finger in, curling them against Logan’s walls, searching for the spot. “Fuck, shit, _there_ , Vee,” Logan whined, hands twisting in the sheets. “Fuck me, please, shit!” Virgil smirked, sliding his fingers out of Logan, earning a low whine from his boyfriend. He coated his cock with lube, giving himself a few pumps for good measure, then lined up, pressing only his tip in.

“Lo, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” he whined, his clean hand lacing through Logan’s hair as he pushed in slowly until he bottomed out, their bodies flush against each other. “ _Shit_ , Lo,” Virgil groaned, lips attaching to Logan’s earlobe. 

“Move, _please_ , use me, make it so that I can’t sit in my desk chair tomorrow–”

Virgil didn’t need to be told twice. He snapped his hips, thrusting relentlessly against Logan’s prostate, the other man falling into whines and cries of the anxious man’s name. He kept at that pace for a while, Logan’s body trembling. Virgil started pumping Logan’s cock in time with his thrusts, and felt the tightening of his boyfriend around his cock. “Let go, babe,” he murmured, hammering against Logan’s prostate once again.

“Oh fuck, Virgil, I-” Logan’s words were strangled out by his moan as white filled his vision and he came harshly over Virgil’s hand and their chests. Virgil’s thrusts became erratic and soon he was coming deep into Logan. He pulled out, falling over to lay beside Logan, both of their breathing erratic. Logan rolled over, pressing his lips to Virgil’s in a needy embrace, and the two laid there for a while until they could breathe normally again, their heart rates returning to their usual rhythm.

“Thank you, Lo,” Virgil’s voice was gentle as he pressed kisses to Logan’s face. “Let’s get cleaned up and into some pajamas okay? Then we can snuggle.”

“Okay,” Logan’s voice was low, he fought to keep his eyes open. “Love you, Vee.”

“I love you too, starlight.”


End file.
